


Duelist Kingdom: Remasterized

by NaTak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack(ish), Duel Monsters, Duelist Kingdom, Gen, I tried to keep it Pegasus-centric but Yugi wanted to be a bamf, Kaiba's technological shenanigans (off-screen), Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Shadow realm bullshit, Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini-Exchange, and by the time I had dueled him into submission he already had a full dialogue, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaTak/pseuds/NaTak
Summary: In which Mr. Crawford attempts to host another Duel Monsters tournament, this time with a distinct lack of soul and eyeball stealing.It doesn't work out as he expects.(Spoiler: Pegasus isn't overly bothered by it.)





	Duelist Kingdom: Remasterized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/gifts).



> This is the first time I take part in a fic-exchange event. So I'm equal parts excited and apprehensive haha.
> 
> For the prompt "In which Mr. Crawford attempts to host another Duel Monsters tournament, this time with a distinct lack of soul and eyeball stealing" –– as requested by Corrosion. (I hope you don't mind me tweaking it a bit.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba!"

Pegasus lazily looks up. He is sitting in his office at Industrial Illusions, going over some papers. The TV is on but he hasn't been paying attention to it until he hears the name of his business competitor being called by what looks like a reporter. He turns the volume up.

"I'm on my way to an important meeting. I don't have time to deal with the press right now." The boy speaks with the confidence of an experienced businessman, though he is shorter than the woman scrambling after him, trying to get an interview. His hair is trimmed and his clothing improved, but Mokuba Kaiba is still easily recognizable.

Mildly annoyed, Pegasus makes to mute the device. He has little interest in what Kaiba junior might be up to. He stops short when he hears the reporter's next words.

"Can you comment about your brother's sudden disappearance?" She inquires, managing to side-step the fumbling bodyguards and shove a microphone into the boy's face

Pegasus' eye widens in surprise and he turns to fully face the TV. Kaiba-boy had gone missing? How had he not heard about that before?

Mokuba flushes but otherwise keeps his calm posture. "Foolish rumors," he replies with a dismissive gesture. "My brother is overseas, attending some important business for KaibaCorp."

The vice-president doesn't rush exactly, but there is something urgent in his steps as he tries to march away. The reporter is not satisfied.

"So his vanishing has nothing to do with the strange events that took place in the Kaiba Land stadium?" She presses. "Witnesses report that they felt their bodies actually disintegrate during the duel. People say the supernatural was involved. But your company claims a simple malfunction with the Solid Vision system was the cause of the panic."

"And we stand by it!" Mokuba finally snaps."If you people want to spread ludicrous rumors about magic and demons then be my guests! But do not subject me to such nonsense, I have more important things to worry about."

With that, the suit-clad teen disappears from sight, entering the unidentified building. The reporter is saying something to the camera, but Pegasus' mind is elsewhere.

Well, well. That might just be the perfect timing for the little surprise he has been planning for the past few months.

With a sly smile, the creator of Duel Monsters presses a nondescript button on his desk.

"Yes, sir?" Comes the muffled voice through the intercom.

"Crocketts, when was the last time we had the grass mowed?"

If the butler is surprised by the question, he doesn't show it.

"From the Bel-Air mansion or the one in Denenchofu?" The imperturbable man asks, as if such domestic affairs were commonly discussed between them.

Pegasus giggles with pleasure, delighted at having the rare opportunity to shock his faithful servant.

"No, no, silly man," he says in a mock-chastising tone. "Of course I don't mean those properties!"

An unimpressed pause. Though Crocketts does not audibly sigh, the businessman can almost see the butler fighting to repress the impulse to do so. It amuses him to no end.

"Then to what property are you referring, sir?" The man asks with infinite patience.

Pegasus' grin is boyish, but his eye is sharp.

"My, my! Duelist Kingdom, obviously."

He may no longer have the Millenium Eye to gain insight into other people's thoughts, and Crocketts may be a whole floor away, but the silver haired man recognizes a stunned gasp when he hears one.

His advisor doesn't hold the position for nothing, so he recuperates rather quickly.

"I'll see to it right away, sir." 

 

* * *

 

"We are here with Duel Monsters creator, Pegasus J. Crawford, who has just announced he will be hosting a second edition of the iconic Duelist Kingdom tournament!"

The audience cheers and the silver haired man waves flamboyantly at them, blowing a kiss that causes a few people to swoon where they stand. After they quieten down, Pegasus turns his attention to the man before him.

"So, what inspired you to promote another dueling tournament, Mr. Crawford?" The talk-show presenter asks, all fake smiles and unnaturally white teeth.

"Please, call me Pegasus," the businessman says, brushing his hair back and smiling sweetly. "And my inspiration is the same as it has always been." He winks conspiratorial at the audience. "That is: to have fun with the game I designed and enjoy it in the company of worthy duelists!"

The crowd cheers and claps, and Pegasus half-bows with a flourish.

"But indeed," the silver haired man admits, mock-abashed, "I do have an ulterior motive to do this now."

He pauses dramatically.

"Youngsters nowadays rarely leave the comfort of their homes," he explains. "With the new surfacing technologies, duelists can battle one another through their smartphones or computers. There is little face-to-face interaction, and that is a shame, really!"

Pegasus makes a show of shaking his head sadly.

"I hope that with the renewal of Duelist Kingdom people will remember how exciting it is to exchange quick-witted conversation with an opponent and gauge their strategy by body language."

People clap, and many are nodding in agreement.

"Some say," the presenter cuts in, a knowing smirk in his botoxed lips, "that you are promoting this event with the sole purpose of sabotaging KaibaCorp's new Duel Links project."

Pegasus waves his hand dismissively. "Such naughty gossip was bound to happen," he replies, making the audience chuckle. "Although Kaiba and I are competitors we are also respectful admirers of each other's work. I am certain he doesn't see my little event this way."

The presenter nods along. "Even so," he presses, "do you think such outmoded way of dueling will appeal to the public, when more practical ways are viable?"

Pegasus licks his lips, and for a moment his smile is dangerous and ambitious, before it morphs into one of his ridiculous exaggerations.

"With the right incentive, I know people will be eager to take part."

 

* * *

 

"Let me see if I got this straight," the acclaimed King of Games is saying with a frown.

They are alone inside Kame Game Shop. Pegasus is a little over-heated in his crimson three-piece, but he couldn't possibly conduct such important business in anything other than his best suit.

"You are here to warn me off against competing in your upcoming tournament," Yugi continues, "and to invite me to take part in the competition at the same time?" He asks, appropriately puzzled.

Pegasus laughs, overly flamboyant. "You misunderstand, Yugi-boy," he replies silkily. "I'd love nothing better than to have you participate in the second edition of Duelist Kingdom," he assures with his sweetest smile. "In fact, I came here to personally deliver the invitation!"

With that, the silver haired man produces a white envelope from his breast pocket, waving it dandily in the air between them.

Yugi takes the paper calmly, but does not open it immediately. He simply looks at Pegasus expectantly. Gone is the boy who would have blushed and lowered his eyes before a towering figure. Now the young man sports a strong presence that has nothing to do with ancient spirits and Egyptian relics, and everything to do with self-confidence and higher self-esteem.

 _But then again_ , the businessman thinks, as he glances towards a golden box, decorated with a familiar eye, placed on the corner of the counter, _maybe it does have something to do with long-dead pharaohs, after all_.

Having to concede defeat, Pegasus sighs and tones down on the dramatics – at least for the time being.

"I simply want to insure that no – well – _unexpected_ things will happen during my tournament," he admits. "I heard about your latest adventure in Kaiba Land, and though I appreciate a spectacle as much as the next billionaire-philanthropist-gamelover, Industrial Illusions does not need the bad press it brings with it."

The King of Games raises an unimpressed eyebrow, but continues to remain silent and still.

Pegasus sighs again, more tiredly this time. "Oh, dear, he is going to make me say it," he murmurs to himself in English, before switching back to Japanese. "Of course," he tells Yugi, with perfected politeness, "I understand that it is quite ironic of me to make such request, considering last time I invited you to Duelist Kingdom some soul-stealing was involved–"

The young man crosses his arms, amethyst eyes unamused.

"–and I might have made a few unreasonable threats," he concedes. "But you see, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was grief-stricken by the loss of my beloved Cyndia and eager to do anything to see her again, even if it meant taking innocent lives." He pauses. "It all turned out alright in the end. So I'd say we are even," Pegasus finishes. Even to his ears it sounds rather lame, and the businessman is indignant with himself.

For the longest time, Yugi doesn't make a move to reply or do anything other than stare impassively. At long last, he opens his mouth.

"I thank you for the invitation, Mr. Crawford," he says, gentle and yet firm. "But I have no interest in taking part in a tournament at the moment." The King of Games glances away for half a second. "I'm otherwise occupied," he finishes mysteriously.

Pegasus pretends to look surprised, though he does it to hide a knowing smirk. Such response was expected.

"Oh! What a shame!" He gasps, going back to his flamboyant persona. "I had hoped to tempt you into playing – if not for the challenge and fun of it, at least for the final prize..." The older man purposefully trails off, watching Yugi's reaction. To his disappointment, not a hint of curiosity shines in the amethyst eyes.

"You see," Pegasus continues, as if sharing an exciting secret, "the winner will be given a trip to a renomate gaming institution in Germany. They are responsible for hosting annual competitions for game designers to present their inventions."

Still, the colorful haired boy shows nothing but faint amusement in his expression. If only he still had the Eye…

"I thought such an unique opportunity might interest a person as passionate about games as yourself..." He tries again, awkwardly now.

A full minute passes in tense silence.

Yugi surprises Pegasus by chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crawford," he says, not unkindly. "It is mean of me to play with you thus," he smiles bemused. "I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work. I don't need your money or your connections." His smile melts away, and his eyes darken. "And I won't be tricked into becoming your poster boy. We may be allies now, but do not treat me like a naïve kid – I haven't been one for a while."

The businessman is at a loss for words. He looks at the boy – no, at the man – with newfound admiration. He had underestimated Yugi Muto, and had been outsmarted by him – again.

The sensation never gets old.

Smiling honestly now, the silver haired man offers his hand. Smirking a little, the King of Games shakes it. His grip is strong, confident.

"Well-played," Pegasus acknowledges, "Yugi-boy." And for the first time, he doesn't say it mockingly, but with the utmost respect.

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Pegasus is not present when the contestants board the ship that will take them to his island. But he accompanies the proceedings closely all the same, thanks to well-placed cameras and the communicators of his employees.

So he sees when the blond pair walks up to Saruwatari, who is checking the passengers' documentation.

"It's him!" The businessman hisses through the communicator, causing the muscled man to jump visibly, the idiot.

Saruwatari turns to the pair of approaching duelists with a menacing frown.

"Papers!" He barks out, like an order.

The woman rolls her eyes impatiently, but hands in the documents. The man follows suit.

"No need to be such an asshole this time too," she mutters, though loudly enough that even Pegasus hears it. "Just let us through already!" She says sharply.

The blond man besides her snickers shamelessly. "You'd better listen to her," he warns smugly. "Mai crushes men who stand in her away."

She laughs, and her smile has a barbed edge to it. "You know you are included in this category, right, Jonouchi?"

Her words do little to dim his confident attitude.

"We'll see," is his only response.

Such lively bickering is clearly beyond Saruwatari's dense nature, and he follows the exchange with difficulty.

"Just say it already!" Pegasus snaps through the communicator, prompting his inane employee. Honestly, the people Crocketts hires…

The henchman splutters. "Katsuya Jonouchi!" He exclaims, causing the young man in question to stop. "I must inform you that if any of your friends try to sneak in this time–"

The daring duelist laughs openly. "You can tell your boss to relax! Bakura has no interest in his stealing his remaining eyeball," he says lightly, as if it were a joking matter!

Pegasus wants to scowl at the surveillance screen before him, but unwilling relief makes his knees go weak, and he leans back against his chair instead.

There will be no soul-thieving nor eyeball-pillage this time around. This will be a profitable – _normal_ – tournament.

"Still no news from Kaiba-boy?"

"No, sir," Crocketts replies, as he moves around the office, turning on monitors. In each, a pair of duelists faces off against each other in different arenas over the island. "And our sources say that Yugi Muto hasn't been seen for a few days – though his friends haven't reported his disappearance to the authorities."

Pegasus hums to himself quietly, but doesn't respond otherwise. What are these boys up to now? The businessman had expected the CEO to come back running when the news of a Duel Monsters tournament reached his ears. And even if the King of Games had no interest in participating, Pegasus thought he would come to support his brawny friend, at least.

No matter.

He will enjoy and profit from his event nonetheless. It will be fun even if–no– _especially because_ otherworldly forces will refrain from interfering in his plans.

 

* * *

 

"Now, this is exciting!" The businessman exclaims, pointing at the center screen. "It seems that our young 'Ghost' has a few new tricks up his sleeve!"

"How thrilling," Crocketts deadpans, barely looking up.

"Oh, no," Pegasus murmurs, not paying attention to his butler's desisterest. "That's not how you are supposed to use that trap..."

On the monitor, Kotsuzuka has lost the meek remainder of his life points due to the backfiring of his own Skull Invitation card. The rookie who has unwittingly beaten him looks as surprised as the ghastly teen.

Clearing his throat, the businessman flickers that TV screen off and turns to watch another match.

"Oh, look! Someone has summoned quite the handsome monster." Pegasus giggles excitedly. "Wouldn't you agree, Crocketts?" He asks, raising a mischievous eyebrow.

The employee sighs and looks at the monitor, which depicts the hologram of Firewing Pegasus, with its mighty 2250 attack points. "Indeed, sir."

"What is this young man's name again?" The businessman demands, peering down as the beast charges.

The butler takes a moment to consult his records.

"I believe he is known as Takaido–"

"Ah, never mind," Pegasus interrupts, already turning off the monitor. "Mirror Force caught him off guard. Quite understandable," he explains trying to keep his tone bright.

He fiddles a little with the remote, looking for a mildly interesting duel.

"Now, now!" The businessman sounds relieved as he settles for a match. "Of course, the trio wouldn't be complete without him." On the screen, Satake is laughing maniacally at his opponent, a frail-looking girl. "At least this time they are not working for that obnoxious American gentleman..."

Crocketts mumbles something intelligible from his place besides Pegasus – it sounds suspiciously like 'I thought you were American too, sir'.

"Oh! Oh!" The cartoon lover claps in ecstasy. "This will be good! When he discards one Thunder Dragon to the graveyard he will be able to add the other two to his hand and with Polymerization–"

The businessman seems to choke around the words.

"Is everything alright, sir?!" Crocketts asks, concerned.

On the TV monitor, Satake has tribute-summoned the dragon in attack position.

Coughing and flushing, Pegasus tries to put himself together.

"I find myself quite hungry!"

"Shall I bring you–?"

"No need!" The businessman hurries to say, jumping up from his chair. "I'll take a short trip to the kitchens myself. It will do me good to stretch my legs."

Puzzled, the butler begins to follow his employer. "Do you even know the way to the kitchens, sir?"

"Oh, I'll find it," he replies, assured. "Eventually," he adds as an afterthought.

"But what about the duels, sir?" Crocketts insists, gesturing at the dozen of screens still on.

Running a desperate hand through his silver hair, Pegasus smiles nervously. "I'll watch the recap later."

 

* * *

 

"Your insects are no match for my dinosaurs!"

How predictable.

"Don't be stupid! With Cocoon of Evolution my Great Moth will _crush_ your meak Uraby!"

Pegasus yaws.

"No matter! Whomever prevails will have to face the power of the Ocean!"

Who is that guy, again?

 

* * *

 

When the businessman said he planned a _normal_ tournament, it didn't mean he wanted a _boring_ one.

 

* * *

 

Pegasus half-wishes some disaster or another would spice things up in Duelist Kingdom.

He is done with believing in fairy-tales, though, so he is taken by surprise when the ground starts shaking and blindingly bright light shines through the windows.

They are half-way through the semi-finals – to which an unimpressive bunch qualified, the most interesting one being Yugi's blond friend – when it happens.

Jumping to his feet with inappropriate glee, the businessman rushes to the door to see what is causing such effects.

A gigantic pyramid is rising from the bottom of the earth, overthrowing entire forests and destroying many battling arenas.

It must be Christmas.

When Crocketts breathlessly approaches to ask for instructions, Pegasus brushes him off and claps excitedly, watching as what can only be monsters from the Shadow Realm emerging from the Egyptian monument.

"Just grab my deck and tell all the duelists to bring theirs!" He orders, barely noticing the fear in his employee's eyes. The businessman spares a thought to wonder if the butler is more afraid of the pyramid or of his boss' madness.

 

* * *

 

After a solid version of Relinquished absorbs a monster into its enormous body and uses its power to blast away a dozen of other creatures, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is spotted in the distance.

"High time he showed up!" Jonouchi exclaims from somewhere to his left, where he stands surrounded by a group of beast warriors.

As it turns out, the Blue-Eyes isn't the actual dragon, but a jet in the form of one. Kaiba-boy is back for the fun, then.

But the president of KaibaCorp is not the only one to jump-off the impractically-shaped aircraft.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" Mai asks, when the pair of duelists catches up to them.

"Long story," he replies, panting. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Delightfully!" Pegasus answers gleefully, as Relinquished blasts more monsters.

The others look at him strangely, but do not comment.

"Do you know what is up with the freaky pyramid?" Jonouchi demands.

"A mere miscalculation in a highly complex project," Kaiba says, sounding unconcerned and bored, as if they weren't surrounded by an odd number of mystical creatures – and being defended by the characters of a children's card game. "Nothing your simple mind could hope to understand, mutt."

"Now wait just a moment you arrogant prick–!"

"You can argue about it later," the King of Games interrupts with a fond smile. "Right now we have a job to do." He looks up at his rival. "Atem will not be happy if he finds out you've been using your technology to–"

"I already told you incompetent lot–"

Pegasus bursts out giggling, effectively silencing the others.

"Now _this_ is an exciting tournament! What is the plan, boys?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they proceed to save the world with their trademark monster cards.  
> (Btw, Pegasus decides that whomever destroys more creatures will be the winner of the tournament — semi-finals/finals be damned.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
